


Come As You Are

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [34]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cursed Storybrooke, Evil Queen | Regina Mills Being an Asshole, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a busy woman, Miss Lucas.  And I get the impression that you weren’t…” she glanced behind Ruby into the dark, quiet Inn, “otherwise engaged.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Regina/Ruby - games.

“Can I help you, Madam Mayor?” Ruby tightened her fuzzy pink bathrobe, pulling it closed so it didn’t reveal her low-cut nightgown.  _It’s almost midnight,_ she thought with a yawn, _what the hell is she thinking_?

Regina checked her watch and raised a dark eyebrow.  “I just thought I’d stop by.  I take it you’re not busy?”

Ruby avoided Regina’s eyes.  “Quiet down, Granny might hear.  You really need to call first.”

Regina huffed out a sigh, like Ruby was inconveniencing _her_.  “I’m a busy woman, Miss Lucas.  And I get the impression that you weren’t…” she glanced behind Ruby into the dark, quiet Inn, “otherwise engaged.”

Ruby swallowed hard, a mental battle already taking place behind her sleep-lined eyes.  _She looks so beautiful, and she smells so good…but she can’t keep doing this.  I can’t be at her beck and call._ Ruby leaned in closer to Regina, voice low.  “I’m not going to play games with you, Madam Mayor, so just tell me what you want.”

Regina grinned, mean and teasing.  “Oh, we both know what I want.”

_I want to fuck you as I please and leave before the sun comes up.  I want to use you like an animal and refuse to look you in the eye tomorrow._

Ruby nodded, a lump settling in her throat.  “Well, what are you waiting for?” She opened the door wider and turned back into the house, giving in once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Nirvana song of the same name, of course


End file.
